Spycat
by Yetichan19
Summary: Une nouvelle pillule a été mise au point par les scientifiques de Konoha, qui pourrait révolutionner le monde des ninjas espions. Sakura est la première à le tester et est séduite par ses effets. Elle le vole afin d'aller à la rencontre de Sasuke.
1. La nouvelle gellule

Spycat

_Encore une histoire! Je dois être en mode production de masse! XD En espérant que la qualité soit toujours là! ^^'' Bon, bah j'ai rien de nouveau à dire... Appréciez et commentez (mais ça devient habituel, ça! :p)._

Le village de Konoha. Depuis quelques années, une paix fragile y règne. En apparence, le village semble calme, alors qu'en réalité, tous ses ninjas s'entraînent afin d'être capables de protéger leurs familles et camarades d'une quelconque attaque.

Au bureau du 5ème Hokage, Tsunade, a lieu une réunion des plus importantes. Son présents le Hokage elle-même, son assistante Shizune, plusieurs Anbu, membres des services secrets de Konoha, ainsi que des chercheurs. Ces derniers ont mis au point une nouvelle gellule qui, s'ils se révèle fonctionnel, pourrait révolutionner le monde de l'espionnage. A présent, les délibérations se portent sur le problème des tests. Faut-il déjà le tester sur un humain? Et si oui, sur qui? Le Hokage s'est elle-même portée volontaire pour le test, mais les autres personnes présentes refusent cette idée.

-Tu es notre Hokage! On ne peut pas risquer de tests sur toi!-s'exclama Shizune.

-Pourtant je suis la plus apte!-expliqua calmement Tsunade.-Connais-tu d'autres ninjas assez puissants pour résister à un quelconque assaut intérieu, au niveau des cellules?

-Moi je pourrais!-lança Shizune.

-Sûrement, mais tu ne le feras pas! Tu es devenue indispensables pour les missions de haut niveau, je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en péril la vie de nos ninjas parce qu'il n'y a plus de médecin aussi compétent que toi pour les soigner!-trancha Tsunade, et ajouta avant que quiconque d'autre puisse se proposer:-Et il est hors de question qu'un ninja sans compétences médicales se propose!

-Alors, je peux me porter volontaire?-demanda une petite voix derrière eux.

C'était Sakura Haruno, disciple de Tsunade et un des ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha.

-Je suis médecin, je pourrais parfaitement surveiller mon état durant les tests. En plus, je ne suis pas aussi importante pour les missions que Shizune.-expliqua la jeune kunoichi.

Il est vrai que Sakura avait à présent dix-huit ans et peu d'autres shinobi pouvaient rivaliser avec elle. En réalité, elle était bien plis qualifiée que Shizune, mais Tsunade avait toujours peur de lui confier des missions trop dangereuses, surtout sachant qu'elle risquait de croiser le chemin de Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiwa était le déserteur le plus recherché du monde ninja. Il a, à lui seul, tué Orochimaru et décimé la moitié d'Akatsuki en recherchant son frère. Bien qu'il soit classé S dans le Bingo Book, il était spécifiquement dit qu'il fallait le ramener vivant à Konoha. Cependant, personne n'y est parvenu jusqu'à présent et Tsunade jugeait qu'il était dangereux, surtout pour Sakura et Naruto.

Tsunade regarda son élève avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités, mais avec le temps, elle s'est attachée à cette petite et craignait pour sa santé.

-Maître, laissez-moi tester cette pillule, vous savez que je ne risque rien!-insista la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.-Je surveillerai très attentivement mon état et resterai en quarantaine, s'il le faut!

-Très bien, j'accepte.-finit par céder le Hokage.-Cependant, il faut que tu restes au laboratoire jusqu'à ce que tous les effets de la gellule se soient dissipés! Et interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit!

-Compris!-dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Dès la fin de la réunion, Sakura alla au laboratoire avec les chercheurs et Tsunade. On lui assigna une chambre et elle dut avaler sa première gellule. Les chercheurs la surveillaient grâce aux caméras installées dans sa chambre. Les effets furent immédiats. Sakura poussa un faible gémissement, se roula en boula et cessa de bouger. Lentement, les effets commencèrent à se faire voir. Ses bras et jambes s'allongèrent et prirent une forme plus souple, tandis que son corps se courbait et rétrécissait un peu. Ses cheveux se retirèrent et changèrent de couleur. Sous les yeux ébahis des chercheurs et Tsunade, Sakura se couvrit de poils noirs et soyeux. Une fois la transformation finie, elle se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait l'allure d'un énorme chat tout noir. Aussitôt débraqua tout le monde.

-Incroyable! Elle a pris l'apparence d'un félin!-s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

-Un puma?

-On dirait une panthère noir...

Les conversations allaient des plus belles tandis que Sakura jeta une regard inquiet à Tsunade. Celle-ci fit venir un miroir, ainsi la jeune femme pouvait aussi voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était plus grande qu'un puma, mais plus gracieuse qu'une panthère noir. Ses membres étaient long et musclés, son corps fin mais puissant. Elle avait un petit museau qui lui donnait un air espiègle, comme à un jeune chat joueur. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, c'étaient ses yeux verts jade.

_PV Sakura (à présent ce sera de son point de vue que se déroulera l'histoire-c'est surtout parce que j'ai commencé à écrire en "je" et que je voulais pas tout effacer! :p )_

-Me comprends-tu?-lui demanda Tsunade.

Sakura acquiesça, se doutant bien qu'elle avait perdu la capacité de parler.

-Tout va bien? Tu n'as mal nulle part?-continua le Hokage.

Oui. Non. A présent, ce serait sa façon de communiquer. En hochant ou en secouant la tête. Aussitôt commencèrent les tests. Il en sortit les résultats suivants: une gellule durait 48 heures, pendant lesquelles impossible de me distiguer d'une animal sauvage. J'avais une résistance, une force et une vitesse bien supérieures à la norme. Un ours ne pouvait rivaliser avec ma force, j'avais plus de résistance qu'un rhinocéros ou une éléphant et j'étais plus rapide qu'un guépard. Mes capacités étaient du niveau de celles d'un ninja de classe supérieure, utilisant du chakra, c'est-à-dire, trsè proches de mes capacités en temps normal. Autre remarque, mes canaux de chakra avaient complètement disparus de mon corps, alors que je sentais le chakra en moi. J'en conclus donc (sans pouvoir leur en faire part) qu'elles s'étaient fondues dans mes muscles et les tissus de mon corps, ce qui augmentait à ce point me capacités. En dehors de cela, j'eus droit à l'ouïe fine, l'odorat développé et la vue perçante de ma "félinité". Je me rendis vite compte que je ne pouvais produire de techniques, malgré que je sache réguler mon chakra. Résultat: il m'était impossible de prodiguer des soins alors que je pouvais parfaitement marcher sur l'eau, comme avant. Les chercheurs et Maître Tsunade étaient plus qu'ébahis par toutes ces découvertes. Les tests durèrent encore une semaine, après quoi on me relâcha et me faisant jurer de ne parler de tout ceci à personne. Je dois avouer que ces découvertes m'avaient aussi fortement impressionnées et j'adorais la sensation de quand j'étais félin. C'est pour ça qu'il ne me fallut pas très longtemps avant de prendre ma décision...

Exactement deux semaines après la fin des tests, j'étais portée disparue à Konoha. Biensûr, tout le monde savait où je serais, surtout Maître Tsunade, mais personne n'oserait venir à ma recherche. En plus de cela, je leur avais volé leur découvertes... J'avais promis à Naruto qu'il allait devoir m'emmener pour qu'on ramène Sasuke ensemble. Cela n'a pas été possible et depuis lors, personne n'a pu l'approcher. Mais cela allait changer. Sous ma forme féline, j'étais indétectable par les ninjas et irreconnaissable. Une gellule durait à présent une semaine et même si on en ingurgiatit plusieurs, elles ne commençaient à faire effet que lorsque la première était finie. En d'autres termes, j'avais avalé assez de gellules pour être sous ma forme féline pendant au moins un mois et j'en avais emporté pour encore environ trois quatre mois. Maître Tsunade m'en voudrait certainement pour ce que je viens de faire, mais tant pis. Il est temps que Sasuke Uchiwa reconaisse ses erreurs et revienne les réparer!

_Voilà, premier chapitre, end! La question qui tu maintenant! C'était comment? Siouplaît, je veux blindé de reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beaucoup, beaucoup, énormément! Mici! ^^_


	2. S'incruster dans la Team Hebi

Spycat

_**Voilà, voilà, enfin la suite! Je sais, je suis hyper lente... Faut me pardonner, j'ai énormément de boulot, puis j'suis limite en période d'examens. :'( **_

_**Haa... tellement dur l'école... c'est pour quand la pension?**_

_**En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner je vais... badadam, badadam (roulement de tambour)... publier 2 chapitres pour le prix d'1! Yuppi! \o/**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me donner votre avis! ^^**_

_Chapitre 2: S'incruster dans la Team Hebi_

Honnêtement, je me sentais très bien dans ce nouveau corps. Je voyais bien plus loin qu'avec mes "anciens" yeux et je pouvais entendre tous les bruits autour de moi, entre autres parce que je me déplaçais sans émettre un son. En plus, je pouvais _tout_ discerner! Plus de chance de me faire surprendre par un animal qui traversait mon chemin par hasard, puisque à présent je pouvais même dire si je suivais le même chemin qu'un sanglier ou un cerf. Je me sentais rapide, légère, puissante. Libre...

Dans ma course irréfléchie, je faillis cependant m'exposer à un grand risque. Heureusement, les voix se firent entendre avant que je ne leur tombe dessus. Grand coup de chance, car voir un puma tracer aussi vite que moi risquait d'éveiller des soupçons. Je me glissai silencieusement vers les buissons qui bordaient la petite route de terre. Je ne voyais pas encore les personnes, mais je les entendais... et surtout, _sentais_. Quatre personnes. Trois hommes, une femme. La femme et l'un des hommes se disputaient, leur chakra était fort agité. Celui des deux autres était au repos. L'un semblait sauvage, mais réfréné, l'autre mesuré et contrôlé. Je sentais bien qu'ils masquaient leur chakra de leur mieux... mais quelle puissance encore! Surtout celui de l'homme qui le gardait sous contrôle. Avec mes nouveaux sens, j'en compris davantage la puissance. Si ce chakra venait à exploser, il pourrait causer des dégâts incommensurables. Rien qu'à sentir cette puissance, j'en avais des sueurs froides. Je le sentais, mon instinct qui me prévenait du danger... Mes muscles étaient tendus, prêts à bondir, j'avais les pupilles dilatées, un goût de sang sur la langue, je respirais violemment. Mon instinct me "donnait" deux choix: braver le péril et attaquer cette menace potentielle, ou fuir. Ma raison était cependant plus forte et malgré que je ne réussisse à me calmer, je parvins à rester immobile et silencieuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue. Une femme, celle qui se disputait, avec un chakra qui semblait malléable en quelque sorte. Trois hommes, un plus grand que les autres, avec un certain air de gentilesse, voire de timidité. Mais c'est lui qui était doté du chakra réfréné et sauvage et je ne fus pas dupe. Un deuxième, l'excité, avec un énorme sabre sur le dos. Et enfin, celui que je redoutais, que je recherchais, que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. L'équipier, l'ami perdu, le déserteur. L'enfant au destin tragique. Sasuke Uchiwa. Par peur de ne perdre mon self-contrôle ou de me faire repérer, je m'aplatis à terre. Que faire à présent? C'est bien beau de l'avoir retrouvé, mais et maintenant? Le suivre à distance ne m'amnerait à rien et l'attaquer ou l'affronter ne ferait que mettre ma vie inutilement en danger. Alors que faire?

Mes réflexions ne furent que de courte durée, car Sasuke s'immobilisa tout à coup, à deux cents mètres devant moi. Surpris, ses trois équipiers s'arrêtèrent aussi. Comme tous les ninjas haut-gradés de Konoha, je les connaissais bien sûr. Jûgo, celui au chakra réfréné, Karin, celle qui a le chakra malléable et enfin Suigetsu, l'excité. Ils regardèrent Sasuke un instant sans comprendre. J'en fis de même, lorsque je vis un kunai voler en ma direction. Grâce à mes nouveaux réflexes, je n'eus aucun mal à l'éviter, je tombai cependant dans son piège. Il m'avait obligée à sortir de ma cachette et ses équipiers en profitèrent pour me cerner. J'avais tous mes sens en alerte, prête à attaquer s'il le fallait.

-Quoi? Mais c'est qu'un puma, Sasuke!-s'exclama Karin, visiblement déçue.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de me désigner d'un signe de tête. Ce fut Jûgo qui comprit en premier.

-Cet animal est trop grand pour un être un simple puma.-dit-il.-Il semble en plus regorger de plus de puissance et vitesse. Sans oublier qu'un simple animal sauvage n'aurait pu éviter une arme lancée par un ninja aussi aisément.

-En fait, je crois que c'est une elle.-fit remarquer Suigetsu en se baissant un peu pour m'examiner.-Ses formes sont un peu trop gracieuses pour un mâle.

-On s'en fiche bien, la question est de savoir ce qu'on va en faire!-répliqua Karin.-Je veux dire, je ne sens aucune présence de chakra dans son organisme. Ce n'est donc pas un ninja métamorphosé.

-T'es sûre que c'est pas un subterfuge? J'ai entendu dire que Konoha travaillait sur un nouveau projet.-dit Suigetsu.

-Aucun médicament ninja ne peut effacer les traces de chakra d'un organisme et personne ne peut le masquer de sorte à ce que je ne le ressente pas. Surtout à une telle proximité!

Un silence s'installa sur le groupe tandis que chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvaient bien faire de moi. Puis lentement, comme s'il avait tout son temps, Sasuke se remit en route. Les trois autres se regadèrent, déconcertés, puis le suivirent sans mot dire. Je devais sûrement m'estimer heureuse de m'en être sortie ainsi. En tant que ninja, il m'aurait sûrement tuée sans la moindre hésitation. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je décidai de pousser ma chance et le suivre.

Ma présence ne sembla aucunement gêner Sasuke, qui marchait vers sa destination initiale sans même se soucier de moi. Ses compagnons eurent cependant quelques difficultés à s'accomoder à moi. Ils se retournaient sans cesse pour vérifier si je les suivais toujours et à quelle distance j'étais. Jûgo semblait être le moins perturbé des trois, marchant calmement derrière Sasuke. Suigetsu jetait sans cesse des petits coups d'oeil derrière, un peu incertain. Quant à Karin, elle semblait irritée au plus haut point. Le fait qu'il y ait une autre "femme" auprès de Sasuke le dérangeait-il? Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée. Je marchais toujours à une distance de troix cents mètres précisément derrière eux, pour pouvoir me dégager au cas où des envies de meutres prenaient l'un des membres de la Team Hebi.

Au bout d'un certain moment, je finis par m'ennuyer. Nous venions de nous arrêter au bord d'une clairière, où Sasuke décida de faire une halte. Je m'étais installée sous les arbres, à une distance respectable d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune "animation" au sein de leur groupe. Personne ne parlait, ils se contentaient de marcher. Okay, je veux bien qu'ils sont en chemin pour une mission redoutable, mais n'y avait-il pas moyen d'éviter ce genre d'ambiance funèbre? Je soupirai en me remémorant que l'équipe 7 était tout à fait le contraire... Je bâillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.-constata Suigetsu.

-C'est le cas.-répondit Jûgo.-Elle trouve que l'équipe manque "d'animation".

-Parce que cette bête réfléchit?-s'exclama Karin, ironique.

-Bien sûr, comme chaque animal. Elle est même drôlement intelligente!-continua Jûgo.

Ainsi, il pouvait me comprendre. Du moins, il pouvait comprendre ce que j'essayai de communiquer. Cela me facilitera la tâche, tiens...

Une douce brise balaya la clairière et vint carresser ma fourrure. Elle était chargée de l'odeur de la forêt, les animaux, la rivière toute proche... ainsi qu'une odeur âcre qui me piqua le nez. Je levai la tête pour mieux renifler. En effet, l'air était chargé d'une odeur nauséabonde de métal, sang et chair lacérée. Des ninjas...

Je me mis rapidement debout, essayant d'enregistrer toutes les informations que mes sens me permettaient. 1... 2... 3... ils étaient huit en tout. Des hommes. Ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers nous et d'après l'odeur, ils sortaient justement d'un combat. Je ne pouvais encore évaluer le niveau de leur chakra, ils étaient trop loin. Jûgo remarqua ma tension et se concentra sur moi. En deux bonds j'étais auprès de lui et laissai échapper une petite plainte. Je lui indiquai la direction d'où venaient les ennemis, puis le poussai doucement avec mon museau.

-Elle veut que nous partions.-traduit-il à l'égard de ses équipiers.-Il semblerait que huit ninjas se dirigent vers nous, tout droit sortis d'un combat.

C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent dans un rayon assez proche pour que je sente leur chakra. C'était apparemment aussi le cas de Karin.

-Ils sont puissants.-avertit-elle.-Ils n'ont pas gaspillé beaucoup de chakra dans leur précédent combat, il y en a même deux qui n'ont encore rien utilisé. Je crois que ce sont des Chasseurs de primes. Ou des Anbu.

-Ils arriveront ici dans environ un quart d'heure, vu leur vitesse.-ajouta Jûgo après que j'aie poussé un petit grognement.

-Que fait-on Sasuke?-demanda Suigetsu, appuyé sur son énorme sabre.-On les combat ou on les fuit?

M'enfin! Ils n'étaient tout de même pas assez stupides que pour commencer un combat avec des ninjas de haut rang, encore en pleine forme et en surnombre, qui plus est! Je laissai échapper un soufflement menaçant en direction de Sasuke, qui ne fit pas attention à moi. Mon Dieu, était-ce nécessaire de faire une démonstration de ses talents de combattant dans une situation pareille?!

_**C'est finieuh pour cette foieuh... Dommage qu'il n'y ait aucun cliffhanger... Bah ouais, puisque je publie direct le prochain chapitre, le suspens tombe! (Enfin, si on peut appeler ça du suspens... :p ). Bla bla mis à part, je pourrais avoir votre avis? De préférence hors ce qui concerne mes fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux! (Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, vous savez! )**_

_**Sinon, encore MERCI de m'avoir lue! ^^**_


	3. Le combat était vraiment inévitable?

Spycat

_**Le fameux chapitre 3 publié avec à peine quelques minutes d'intervalles après le chapitre 2... Je crois que j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration monstre. J'ai même une idée pour une nouvelle fic (que je publierai une fois les autres finis! ^^'')!**_

_**Je tiens à dire, pour ceux que ça intéresse, que je ne sais pas si je publierai le prochain chapitre avant fin juin. Sauf si je tombe dans un moment de glandage où je vais écrire au lieux d'étudier... (vaut mieux pas, mes résultats sont vraiment en dents de scie... snif).**_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez! ^^**_

_Chapitre 3: Le combat était vraiment inévitable?!_

Les ninjas arrivaient rapidement vers nous et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'on devait faire. Je craignais l'affrontement car sans mes techniques, je n'étais pas un grand combattant. Plus que dix minutes avant leur arrivée et il y avait des chances qu'ils nous aient repérés.

-On s'en va.-dit finalement Sasuke.

-C'est trop tard!-s'écria Karin au moment même où je laissai échapper une autre plainte.

On avait été repérés et les ninja se dirigeaient à présent très rapidement en notre direction. Sasuke fit face à l'endroit d'où il supposait qu'ils allaient surgir. Jûgo et Suigetsu prirent place un peu en retrait par rapport à lui, tandis que Karin se recula sous les arbres les plus proches. Je m'eclipsai dans la forêt. Autant qu'ils aient un élément de surprise de leur côté et surtout, si c'étaient des ninjas de Konoha, que je ne sois reconnue.

-On a perdu notre minou. Elle s'est enfuie!-fit remarquer Suigetsu sans même me jeter un regard tandis que je disparaissais.

Les huit ninja arrivèrent rapidement sur la clairirère. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour mesurer leurs adversaires. La puissance de la Team Hebi sembla les impressionner, mais ils étaient confiants en leur forces. J'étais à environ cinq cents mètres d'où se trouvait Sasuke et les autres, en haut d'un arbre, aux aguets. Les huit ennemis ne semblaient pas appartenir à un village spécifique. Cela signifiait-il que c'était une troupe de déserteurs, renégats ou mercenaires? C'est les seules idées qui me vinrent à l'esprit.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les huit en direction de la Team Hebi. Le plus baraqué marchait en tête, tendant ses muscles pour les mettre en valeur. Les autres le suivaient en une formation de losange, dont le dernier membre était le plus petit et le plus gringalet. Arrivés à hauteur de Sasuke, le gros baraqué leur lança un sourire moqueur.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... une bande de morveux prêts à nous tenir tête.-dit-il en les balayant du regard.

Était-il possible d'être aussi débile? Il n'avait jamais appris à ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires et à la ramener un peu moins?

-Je crois pas qu'on gagne beaucoup en vous ramenant dans un bureau de prime, mais on peut toujours vous tuer. Ca nous gardera en forme!

Il fit un petit signe de la main et ses sept sbires se jetèrent sur la Team Hebi. Je m'allongeai sur ma branche afin de mieux voir. C'était un peu trop facile...

Le temps de cligner une fois des yeux, Sasuke disparut et réapparut derrière le gros baraqué, lui coupant net la tête. Le gars s'effondra. Les autres membres de l'équipe furent presque aussi rapides que lui.

-Des morveux, c'est ça?-lança Karin.

-Oui, exactement! Des stupides gosses trop confidents!-lança le gros baraqué qui se leva soudain, remettant sa tête en place.

Les autres en firent de même.

-Quoi?! C'est quoi c'te arnaque?!-s'exclama Suigetsu.

-Des illusions?! C'est du genjutsu? Sasuke...!-enchaîna Karin.

Inutile de sortir le Sharingan, ce n'étaient pas des illusions. Et Sasuke le savait aussi. C'étaient des sortes de clones et le gars qui tirait les ficelles devait être dans les environs. Mais où? J'avais beau chercher, aucune trace d'une quelconque neuvième personne. A condition que... Oui, c'était ça! La vraie tête de la bande était parmi ses clones. Le gros baraqué était juste un chef de leurre. Ce qui signifiait que le chef devait être le moins blessé de la bande...

Sasuke devait être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, car il n'accorda aucun importance à la grosse brute derrière lui. Il recula d'un bond hors de sa portée et analysa ses ennemis, à la recherche du chef. Les autres se regroupèrent autour de lui.

-Alors? Tu l'as trouvé ou pas?-demanda Karin, qui avait fini par comprendre aussi.-Pas moyen de distinguer l'original des copies, le chakra est le même et y a la même quantité!

-Pas que ça m'ennuierait, mais à ce rythme, on y est jusqu'à demain!-ironisa Suigetsu.

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, un peu de temps! Je l'avais enfin trouvé! Dès leur arrivé, il n'y avait que deux qui avaient 100% de leur chakra: le gros baraqué et le gringalet. Soi-disant "le chef et le plus faible". De même, leur formation mettait le plus fort devant et le plus faible derrière. Or dès qu'ils ont été tués, le niveau de chakra est devenu le même pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce qui veut dire que le maître a sacrifié de son chakra jusqu'alors inutilisé afin de les "ressusciter". Le baraqué était vraiment mort quand Sasuke lui a tranché la tête. Le gringalet avait été touché par un des kunai de Karin.

Lorsque la troisième salve d'attaquants fut réanimée, je me jetai sur le gringalet. Il me vit trop tard et ne réussit pas à m'éviter. Je l'enserrai dans ma mâchoire et lui craquai le cou. Il retomba au sol, inerte. Ses clones disparurent au même moment.

-Wow. Ca c'est du nettoyage!-s'exclama Suigetsu, incrédule.

Karin me lança un regard dédaigneux, avant de détourner les yeux. Jûgo eut un petit hochement en ma direction. Sasuke ne réagit pas. Tandis que Karin et Suigetsu reprirent le chemin, Jûgo s'approcha de Sasuke et lui glissa furtivement avant de partir:

-Elle te remercie de lui avoir fait gagner du temps.

Sasuke resta imperturbable et reprit son chemin. Oui, je lui en était reconnaissante. Je m'étais rendue compte qu'il essayait de gagner du temps, afin de me permettre de localiser le vrai chef. Comme il n'y parvenait pas lui-même et qu'il savait que j'étais dans les alentours, il avait compté sur mes capacités de discernement pour terminer ce combat. Je savais bien que cela n'avait servi qu'à lui éviter de devoir exterminer personnellement tous les huit ninjas, mais j'était quand même contente. Ce qu'il avait fait... c'était un travail d'équipe...

Nous reprîmes le chemin et cette fois, je marchais plus près d'eux. Ils s'étaient tous parfaitement adaptés à moi. Suigetsu ne me regardait plus comme si j'étais une menace, Karin ravalait sa colère pour faire comme si de rien n'était et Jûgo semblait presque content que je sois là. Je n'étais pas un membre de leur équipe, ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Cependant ils m'acceptaient et c'était tant mieux! J'étais moi-même presque bien entouré de ces gens.

Jûgo passait en général sont temps à me parler. Il s'était rendu compte que je les comprenais parfaitement et lui comprenait ce que je lui disais rien qu'en émettant un miaulement ou autre son semblable. Cela étant fait, Suigetsu essaya donc de tester mon intelligence et me posa des questions sur lesquelles je devais répondre par un hochement de tête ou en la secouant. Ce qui devint rapidement son passe-temps favori.

-Au fait, t'as pas de nom!-s'exclama un jour Suigetsu.

Il était vrai que depuis notre rencontre, ce qui remontaint environ à une semaine, on ne m'avait jamais interpellée. Généralement, je regardais déjà la personne qui avait l'intention de me parler.

-Est-ce que tu en as un?-demanda Jûgo.

J'hésitai. Devais-je m'en inventer un ou les laisser choisir? J'optai pour le premier choix, de peur que si je les laissais choisir, ils me trouvent un nom bidon.

-Midori? C'est vrai que c'est bien trouvé.-dit Jûgo.

_{NDA: A condition de me tromper (ce que j'espère pas! ^^'), "midori", c'est vert en japonais. J'ai choisi ce nom surtout pour les yeux de Sakura. Après tout, c'est frappant un puma géant avec des yeux verts, non?}_

-Midori... pour un animal avec ta carrure, ça fait trop petite fille!-dit Suigetsu.

Comme si tu pouvais m'en trouver un meilleur, imbécile!

-On s'en fiche, non? Peu importe son intelligence, ça reste un animal! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on se le trimballe!-s'exclama Karin.-Sasuke, il ne serait pas temps de s'en débarrasser?

Ledit ne répondit rien, comme d'habitude. Karin continua donc son chemin, essayant de son mieux de contrôler sa fureur.

Rien n'arriva dans les jours qui suivirent la dernière attaque. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous marchions, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Suigetsu commençait à s'ennuyer et espérait rencontrer quelqu'un pour pouvoir se servir de son sabre qui "rouillait déjà". Moi je me réjouissais de ce manque d'embûches.

Ma joie ne fut cependant que de courte durée. Le treizième jour après notre rencontre, on arriva dans une autre forêt, située au pied d'un montagne que nous devions gravir. Il faisait un temps magnifique, ensoileillé et sans le moindre nuage. Je pris une grosse bouffée d'air pour englober toutes ces odeurs argéables de la nature. A l'odeur du bois se mêla cependant une autre odeur, familière mais pas désagréable. Des humains. J'inhalais de nouveau et à présent que j'étais concentrée, je pus faire le différence entre toutes ce senteurs. Il y avait en effet l'odeur d'hommes, mais pas d'odeur d'arme qui y soit associée. Sûrement une maison isolée avec quelques habitants innocents. Je fus pris d'inquiétude pour leur sécurité, alors que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je pouvais de mieux en mieux les distinguer. Je les entendais presque. Malgré l'odeur de métal, on ne pouvait sentir la moindre trace de sang. Juste de la rouille. Des hommes, environ six. Des animaux, dont des chevaux, des poules, des vaches et des taureaux. Une ferme. Et nous nous dirigions droit sur eux! Je trottinai jusqu'à Jûgo et arrivé à sa hauteur, laissai échapper un léger miaulement.

-Comment? Pourquoi veux-tu prendre un autre chemin?-me demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

"On s'en fiche du pourquoi. On pourrait pas juste aller par l'autre côté? La distance est la même!"-lui fis-je comprendre.

-Il y a une ferme.-dit soudain Sasuke.

C'était le première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis mon arrivée et cela me prit tellement de court que j'oubliai soudain toute inquiétude. Il avait une voix grave, mais rauque vu comme il parlait rarement. Il avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus et je sentais sa voix résonner dans ma tête.

-Une ferme? Donc des gens?-demanda Suigetsu, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oh, s'il te plait! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter avec ce comportement stupide? Tu ne vas pas tuer tous ceux qu'on rencontre quand même!-s'exclama Karin, exaspérée.

Leurs paroles remirent mes idées en place. Hors de question de les laisser leur faire du mal! Même si je dois mettre en péril ma relation avec eux, je ne les laisserais pas lever la main sur ces gens!

Je fis un bond pour me retrouver face à eux et regardai Sasuke dans les yeux. J'avais les poils hérissés tout le long du corps. Mes muscles étaient tendus, prêts pour une prochaine attaque. Sasuke m'avait laissée faire sans broncher. Une fois immobile, il s'avança de quelques pas, mais s'arrêta en m'entendant souffler de façon menaçante. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui traduise.

-Je n'allais pas attaquer ces gens.-dit-il simplement en passant à côté de moi.

Les autres restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis suivirent Sasuke. Karin d'un air satisfait, Suigetsu déçu et Jûgo calme. Il me fallut une ou deux minutes pour me détendre. Après quoi, je les rattrappai et passai devant. Ils ne réagirent pas, comprenant que je ne leur faisais pas confiance.

Arrivés près de la maison, j'entendis des rires. Le chemin que nous devions emprunter passait très près de la maison, ce qui m'inquiétait. On ne passerait pas inaperçus...

Soudain, deux enfants, un petit garçon et une fillette, firent irruption avec des cris de joie dans la forêt. Et bien sûr, comme j'étais devant, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec moi. Ils s'enfuirent en criant et pleurant cette fois.

-Tss, quel boulet ce puma!-lança Karin.-Tu voulais pas de spectacle, mais c'est à cause de toi qu'on est repérés!

Un homme apparut alors de derrière la maison, une pelle à la main, tandis que les enfants se réfugiaient dans les bras de leur mère, qui nourrissait les poules. L'homme regardait intensément en notre direction. Prenant l'air le plus doux que je pouvais afficher, je sortis de l'abri des feuilles en émettant un petit miaulement. Je m'assis à l'entrée de leur jardin et les regardai. La mère serra aussitôt ses enfants contre elle et le père souleva un peu sa pelle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est inoffensive.-dit soudain Jûgo en sortant du couvert aussi.-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir effrayé, nous étions juste de passage. Nous allons en direction de la montagne et la route passe très près de votre maison. Et Midori aime bien marcher devant.

Ses explications semblaient on ne peut plus naturelles. Qui aurait cru que cet homme à l'air si gentil était en chemin pour tuer un des gars les plus puissants d'une organisation de criminels?

La fillette se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et fit quelques bonds timides en notre direction. Sa mère la rappela, mais en vain. Elle s'approcha encore et encore, petit à petit de nous. Une fois arrivée à notre hauteur, elle tendit la main vers moi. Sa mère laissa échapper une gémissement de peur. J'approchai le museau de la main de la petite, et lui léchai le bout des doigts. Elle émit un petit rire cristallin et se jeta sur moi, m'entourant le cou de ses petits bras. J'en fus fort surprise, mais ne réagis pas, essayant surtout de rassurer sa mère. Ragaillairdi, son frère vint aussi près de nous et j'eus droit à la même mise en scène. Jûgo se recula un peu, de façon à ce que les enfants ne fassent pas attention à lui.

La fillette semblait avoir cinq ans et son frère six. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à présent devant moi, en train de me carresser la fourrure. Leur parents finirent pas se calmer un peu et la mère nous invita même à entrer prendre un thé chez eux. Jûgo refusa poliment, disant que nous étions pressés.

-Vous devez être épuisés après cette journée de marche! Venez vous détendre un peu!-dit la mère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons que vous êtes des ninjas.-ajouta le père.

Sa remarque étonna tout le groupe, je le sentis. Ils savent qu'on est ninjas, mais nous proposent leur hospitalité malgré tout? Ils semblèrent comprendre notre silence.

-Oui, c'est vrai que notre réaction est un peu surprenante, je l'avoue.-dit l'homme.-Mais notre fille aînée est une ninja aussi, donc on sait qu'elle nous protègera coûte que coûte.

-Et comme tous les ninjas ne sont pas méchants, nous leur offrons hospitalité.-enchaîna la femme.-Traverser cette montagne est très dur, alors il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez un peu!

-En plus, si vous nous vouliez du mal, vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de nous laisser la vie sauve jusqu'à présent.-conclut l'homme.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Sasuke, toujours caché dans la forêt. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés et semblait réfléchir. Il fixait intensément les enfants qui jouaient à présent avec ma queue. Il se redressa et sortit de la forêt.

-Merci de votre hospitalité.-dit-il simplement.

_**C'est fni! (je me demande pourquoi je dis ça à chaque fois, c'est pourtant clair... j'ai juste l'air d'une débile à force...). A présent, voici la requête de chaque auteur sur ce site et que tout le monde connaît sûrement par coeur...: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**A la revoyure j'espère et merci de me lire! La Yeti s'incline bien bas devant vous et vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année (scolaire). Bonne merde pour les examens, ou "Kalap szart" comme on dit chez moi! ^^**_


	4. L'hospitalité d'une famille heureuse

Spycat

_**Voilà la suite, enfin terminée! Ce chapitre va être un peu différent des premiers en ce sens que tout le manque de dialogues de Sasuke sur les trois premiers chapitres sera compensé dans celui-ci! Il va parler le Sasuke et encore quelle quantité! (Faudrait que j'arrête de spoiler... ^^'')**_

_**Chapitre peut-être plus léger que les précédents, plus long sûrement, avec un mini combat au programme.**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez et que j'aurai droit à BEAUCOUP de reviews!**_

_**Thank you! ^^**_

_Chapitre 4: L'hospitalié d'une famille heureuse_

Que Sasuke sorte de l'abri de la forêt pour aller à la rencontre de personnes "normales" était déjà étonnant. Mais le voir poli et accepter qu'on soit nourris par ces gens me fit passer à côté d'une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi avoir dit oui? Les autres membres de l'équipe semblaient tout aussi étonnés que moi. Nous suivîmes neéanmoins la famille jusqu'à chez eux. Ils nous installèrent dans leur salon et apportèrent du thé et de quoi grignoter. Moi j'eus droit à un bol rempli d'eau, ce qui me rendit quelque peu jalouse des autres...

La famille se présenta comme étant les Minami. Ils étaient six en tout, Shun, le père, Miyuki, la mère, leur fille aînée Saiyuki, celle qui était ninja, leur fils aîné Jin, leur fille cadette Mayu et enfin leur fils cadet, un bébé de quelques mois, Shin. La ressemblance entre les prénoms faillit faire éclater Suigetsu de rire, mais il eut la politesse de masquer cela en toux.

Pendant que la Team Hebi buvait silencieusement son thé, et que les enfants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer avec ma queue, Mr. Minami racontait leur vie. Ils étaient venus habiter à l'écart de toute civilisation pour ne plus souffrir de l'injustice du monde. Lui-même avait été apprenti ninja, mais lorsque son frère aîné a été tué lors d'une mission, le choc fut si terrible qu'il arrête aussitôt son apprentissage. Quant à Mme Minami, ce sont ses parents, anciens ninjas aussi, qui furent tués lorsqu'elle n'avait encore que quinze ans. Ils se sont tous les deux rencontrés alors que Miyuki travaillait encore à la boutique de fleurs de la ville. Shun était allé acheter des fleurs pour l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère et Miyuki proposa de l'accompagner, puisque c'était aussi le cas de ses parents. Après cela, ils commencèrent à se fréquenter, ils tombèrent amoureux et Saiyuki naquit un an après leur mariage. Après la naissance de la jeune fille, ils déménagèrent hors de la ville, qu'ils considéraient comme trop dangereux pour elle. Ils vinrent habiter dans cette région isolée, construisirent une maison et en firent une ferme. Aujourd'hui, ils subvenaient à leur propres besoins et n'avaient plus aucun contact avec la ville. Sauf Saiyuki, qui avait émis le désir de devenir ninja et que ses parents, après nombreuses disputes, cris et pleurs , avaient fini par accepter. Leur fille était ninja moyenne classe et n'effectuait que des missions de bas rang et assez rarement, puisque ayant passé son diplôme, elle avait décidé de rester auprès de sa famille afin de l'aider. C'est comme cela qu'ils en sont arrivés à recueillir et héberger les ninjas qui veulent s'aventurer de l'autre côté de la montagne.

-Et en ce moment, elle est en mission.-dit Miyuki.-Elle devrait revenir d'ici ce soir.

-Vous pourriez la rencontrer si vous accepteriez de loger ici cette nuit!-proposa Shun.-Ca lui ferait fort plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Euh... c'est très gentil à vous, mais nous devons nous remettre en route.-s'excusa Karin.

Son comportement poli était aussi fort inhabituel à voir.

-Mais enfin! La nuit va tomber d'ici deux heures! Vous allez vous perdre dans les montagnes!-s'indigna Miyuki.-Que vous soyez des ninjas puissants n'aidera en rien la nuit, en haut de cette montagne! Vous ne ferez pas le poids face aux ravins, chutes de pierres et autres! Restez jusqu'à demain!

Elle avait attrapé les deux mains de Sasuke en disant cela et le regarda profondément dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était le chef et que c'est lui qu'il fallait convaincre. Sasuke la regarda un instant, puis regarda par la fenêtre du salon, avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux de Miyuki.

-On vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Pardon de devoir vous déranger encore plus longtemps.-dit-il finalement.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la gorgée que je venais de prendre. _Sasuke_ venait d'accepter de rester dormir ici?! La soudaine immobilité de Jûgo, le regard effaré de Karin et l'expression incrédule de Suigetsu trahirent leur surprise. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Sasuke aujourd'hui?! En presque deux semaines de voyage, il n'a pas laissé échapper un mot et là soudain, non seulement il alignait des phrases entières (poliment!), mais en plus il acceptait de loger chez des personnes inconnues! Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond...

Saiyuki rentra rapidement, comme l'avaient prévu ses parents. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, avec de magnifiques chevex couler or qui lui tombaient en boucles gracieuses sur les épaules. Elle avait de sublimes yeux bleu marin brillant à la fois d'innocence et de malice. Son petit nez retroussé lui donnait un air espiègle et enfantin et sa bouche fine était toujours étirée en un joli sourire. A priori, elle n'avait rien d'un ninja. Lors de son arrivée, elle ne fut pas du tout surprise par notre présence, au contraire, elle nous accueilla chaleureusement.

La soirée se passa dans le calme et, du côté de nos hôtes, dans la bonne humeur. Notre présence sembla leur procurer de la joie, comme si nous étions des visiteurs depuis longtemps attendus et que rien n'était plus agréable que notre compagnie. Alors que pourtant, il n'y avait pas un membre de la Team Hebi pour sortir un mot. Sasuke muet comme d'habitude, Jûgo calme, Suigetsu un peu perturbé, ne sachant s'il devait garder profil bas ou se joindre aux festivités et Karin visiblement, à nouveau, furieuse étant donné que Saiyuki avait l'air d'avoir un faible pour Sasuke. Comme quoi, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas...

A la fin du repas, les chambres furent assignés et, après hésitation, je fus envoyée dormir dans la grange. J'étais quelque peu fatiguée et l'ambiance de la soirée m'avait étourdie et je crois que c'est de là que je tirais mon courage... non, ma témérité plutôt. J'avais surveillé la distribution des chambres plus tôt. Je savais que les chambres de Karin, Jûgo et Suigetsu donnaient sur le jardin et la forêt. Quant à Sasuke, sa chambre était de l'autre côté de la maison, d'où on avait une vue magnifique sur la montagne. Par gratitude d'être restés, Mme Minami avait assigné leur meilleure chambre à Sasuke. Alors que je dormais dans la grange...

Je disais donc que j'avais été, suite à un mélange de divers états d'esprit, prise d'un moment de témérité et décidai de me faufiler jusque sous la chambre de Sasuke. Peut-être l'apercevrais-je et pourrais-je efin comprendre ce qui le poussait à se comporter de façon aussi étrange... Sa chambre était la seule de cette façade de la maison à être dotée d'un balcon et je vis la porte grande ouverte. Je m'arrêtai en-dessous, m'assis, me remis debout et commençai à tourner en rond. Que faire à présent? C'est bien beau d'être sous son balcon, mais et alors? Juste au moment où je me préparais à retourner à la grange, j'entendis sa voix. Ce n'était pas très audible, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais grâce à mon ouïe aiguisée, je l'entendis clairement me dire de monter. Rassemblant mes forces dans mes pattes arrières, je bondis jusqu'au balcon et atterris silencieusement devant sa chambre.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit, bras au repos sur ses jambes, tête baissée, son arme posée à côté de lui, sur le rebord du lit. Il ne leva pas la tête quand j'étais arrivée. Je m'assis là où j'étais, prudente au cas où. Un long silence s'installa sur la chambre plongée dans le noir, éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune.

-Ne pense pas que je sois dupe.-dit-il finalement.-Je sais que tu n'es pas une bête sauvage.

Ca, je m'en étais rendue compte depuis le début. Je poussai un petit gémissement.

-Pourquoi je ne te tue pas? Parce que tu nous est venue en aide et, que pour l'instant, tu ne représentes aucune menace.-répondit-il.

Comme on avait facile à communiquer sous cette forme. Il était plus loquace et me comprenait alors que je ne parlais même pas...

-Bien que je sois curieux, je suppose que tu ne me diras pas la raison de ta présence parmi nous.-continua-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un miaulement et m'approchai de lui. Il ne broncha pas, même lorsque je posai ma tête sur sa jambe droite, sous son bras.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un.-ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois, je ne répondis rien, concentrée sur son visage. Il était toujours impassible, alors qu'il me parlait comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait auparavant. Il passa une fois sa main sur ma tête et je fus parcourue d'un frisson tout le long de l'échine.

Il y a six ans, dormir avec Sasuke Uchiwa aurait été le plus beau jour de la vie de n'importe quelle aspirante de Konoha. Une expérience inoubliable pour elle, un scandale pour les autres. Je pense que ça aurait été mon cas aussi. Par contre, je pense qu'il doit y avoir une sacrée différence entre dormir avec Sasuke Uchiwa en tant que femme et dormir avec lui en tant qu'animal de compagnie... parce que je jure que celle-ci était la plus mauvaise nuit que j'aie passée!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sasuke pour se coucher enfin et s'endormir. Moi j'avais élu domicile sur le tapis au pied de son lit. Cependant au bout de quelques heures, je fus réveillée à cause de son agitation. Enfin, agitation était un grand mot... Il avait juste été pris de légers tremblements, quasi invisibles, et sa respiration avait un peu accéléré. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais je me levai quand même. Je m'installai au bord du lit pour essayer de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort par ma présence. Cela sans compter sur le fait qu'il allait me prendre pour une peluche. Je passai donc ma nuit sur le rebord du lit, avec lui se servant de moi comme oreiller et n'osai bouger, de peur de le réveiller. A mon réveil, il était déjà parti, ce qui me permit d'étendre mes pauvres membres engourdis.

Nous quittâmes la famille Minami tôt, juste après le déjeuner. Ils étaient désolés de nous voir partir mais comprenaient parfaitement la situation. Ils nous indiquèrent le chemin le plus court et plus plus sûr à travers la montagne et nous souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Sur le chemin, comme d'habitude, le silence était le mot d'ordre. Sasuke était redevenu taciturne et même Karin et Suigetsu ne trouvaient pas de sujet de dispute. L'idée selon laquelle j'allais vraiment m'ennuyer les jours à venir m'effleura vaguement.

Nous marchions depuis près de deux heures lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde me frappa. C'était un mélange de soufre, de métal brûlé, de sang et quelque chose d'autre qui m'était vaguement familier. Je m'arrêtai unisntant pour voir d'où venait l'odeur. Le vent soufflait dans notre dos...

Avant même d'avoir pu correctement enregistrer toutes les informations, je me sentais déjà courir à toute allure dans le sens contraire. Feu, métal, sang. Blessés... morts. Attaque. Mon Dieu, faites que tout aille bien!

Mes craintes étaient cependant fondés. La ferme Minami avait bel et bien été attaquée. La maison semblait intacte mais la grange brûlait, une large colonne de fumée assobrissant le ciel. Les animaux couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués. Et au milieu de la cour, dans une flaque noire, ils y étaient... Les Minami, à la merci de quatre personnages armés.

Ma vue s'assombrit en se teintant d'une couleur bordeaux, je sentais le goût du sang dans le bouche, et j'avais des pulsations meurtrières qui me parcouraient tout le corps. Je tremblais de partout. Avec un rugissement féroce, mes muscles me poussèrent en avant et d'un bond, j'étais auprès des Minami. Un deuxième et mes crocs transpercèrent le cou de l'ennemi le plus proche. Je me jetai aussitôt vers le prochain, lui brisant la colonne verticale sous mes pattes puissantes. Cependant je n'avais plus l'élément de suprise et les deux autres réagirent plus vite que moi. J'avais à peine relâché ma deuxième victime qu'un des survivants se jeta sur moi. Je l'évitai facilement, mais l'autre profita du fait que je ne sois concentrée que sur lui pour me planter son katana dans la patte avant droite. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur. Heureusement c'est à ce moment qu'arriva la Team Hebi et ils éliminèrent les deux survivants en deux temps trois mouvements.

Miyuki et Shun allaient bien, leurs blessures avaient été superficielles. Jin avait été tellement terrifié qu'il perdit connaissance et Shin pleurait à chaudes larmes. Saiyuki était dans un état critique et il en allait de même pour Mayu. Miyuki et Karin s'occupèrent rapidement de panser les blessures de Saiyuki. Mayu posait par contre de gros problèmes. Elle ne portait pas de marque de blessure mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa respiration était saccadée et son pouls irrégulier. Je ne pouvais en conclure qu'une chose: empoisonnement. Lorsque Jûgo finit de soigner ma blessure, je m'approchai doucement de Mayu pour la renifler. Cette odeur... c'était celle que j'avais ressentie dans la forêt. Je connaissais ce poison! Il avait auparavant été utilisé pour tuer les loups qui s'approchaient trop près du village, surtout à cause de son odeur qui portait loin, dans le cas des animaux. Pour un humain, l'odeur n'était reconnaissable que si l'on avait été plusieurs fois en contact avec. C'était un poison à effet moyennement rapide, il tuait après cinq à six jours, et qui ne procurait que peu de souffrances. Je savais exactement les ingrédients de l'antidote et on était dans une forêt riche donc me les procurer ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Au premier moment d'inattention des autres, je m'éclipsai pour aller réunir les ingrédients. Préparer l'antidote ne sera cependant pas facile avec ce corps. Le temps de tout réunir, tout mélanger, doser et en faire un liquide facile à avaler, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je retournai discrètement à la maison et me glissai dans la chambre de Mayu. Son état était toujours le même. J'avais cependant un nouveau problème: comment lui faire avaler l'antidote?

-Je m'en occupe, donne-le-moi.-dit soudain la voix grave de Sasuke dans mon dos.

Je le regardai faire, alors qu'il souleva doucement la tête de Mayu et versa avec précaution le liquide dans sa bouche. Il la recoucha alors tout aussi doucement et s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais introuvable toute la journée?-demanda-t-il soudain.

Je me contentai de le regarder silencieusement. Je sentais le poids de la fatigue me peser. Je le vis me faire signe d'approcher et m'exécutai. Il se pencha un peu en avant et se saisit de ma patte droite.

-Tu saignes encore...-constata-t-il, avant de commencer à changer mes pansements.

J'avais été tellement absorbée par l'urgence de la situation que je n'avais pas remarqué la douleur jusqu'alors. Le sentir effleurer ma patte pendant qu'il changeait mon pansement était vraiment agréable et sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à ronronner. J'étais tellement fatiguée en plus...

A mon réveil, je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi sur un énorme coussin, posé au pied du lit de Mayu. La chaise avait était déplacée et posée dans un coin de la pièce. Sasuke dormait paisiblement dessus. Je restai allongée sur le coussin, balayant la chambre du regard. J'aperçus alors Miyuki à la porte avec un léger sourire. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit en vérifiant l'état de Mayu. Voyant que Sasuke ne réagit pas, je compris qu'il avait dû nous veiller toutes les deux jusque tard dans la nuit. Miyuki quitta la pièce après avoir été rassurée. A l'heure qu'il était, Mayu ne devait plus présenter qu'une légère fièvre, qui passerait d'ici deux jours.

Quant à moi, je pense avoir enfin compris l'attitude de Sasuke...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je ne quittai la chambre de Mayu que très rarement. Entre autres parce que ma patte blessée ne me permettait pas de bouger, sans aussitôt se remettre à saigner. Bien sûr, tout le monde s'était trouvé une occupation pendant notre séjour prolongé. Jûgo aidait à la reconstruction de la grange. Suigetsu, qui s'était à présent tout à fait adapté à la famille, surveillait et occupait Jin ey Shin, ce qui permettait à Miyuki de ne s'occuper que de Saiyuki, dont les blessures cicatrisaient lentement. Karin passait son temps à pester et râler d'être obligée de faire les travaux ménagers et de ne voir que rarement Sasuke. Ce dernier s'occupait de Mayu, veillant à son chevet, humidifiant le tissu sur son front quand il le fallait et la nourrissant. Il changeait, par la même occasion, mon pansement, chaque soir. Il ne quittait le chevet de Mayu que tard la nuit, pour y revenir tôt le matin. En temps normal, son comportement m'aurait paru bizarre, mais là je comprenais enfin...

Mayu mit quatre jours pour se rétablir entièrement et pouvoir quitter son lit. Moi il m'en fallut six. Les Minami ne nous laissèrent pas partir avant et Sasuke n'en avait pas l'intention non plus. Malgré que je ne sois qu'un énorme chat, ils semblaient très reconnaissants à mon égard. Surtout Mayu. Le jour des adieux arrivé, j'eus droit à une scène déchirante. Mayu se jeta à mon cou, en larmes me remerciant à flots et demandant à la Team Hebi de revenir très vite, accompagnés par moi. Si je n'avais pas été un animal, j'aurais pleuré autant qu'elle... La Team Hebi salua amicalement les Minami et nous nous remîmes, cette fois pour de bon, en route pour la montagne.

-Pff... Nous voilà enfin débarrassés de cette ménagerie bruyante!-soupira Suigetsu, bien qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas mauvais fond, la Team Hebi. Je lançai un regard oblique à Sasuke, qui était redevenu son fameux lui-même impassible. J'étais cependant heureuse d'avoir vu cette facette de sa personnalité. D'avoir été la seule à la voir, d'ailleurs...

Sasuke enviait le bonheur de la famille Minami et en était attiré. S'il se montrait aussi doux et gentil, c'est pour les préserver. Leur éviter le même genre de tragédie que celle de la famille Uchiwa...

Chez les Minami, il retrouvait un semblant de ce qui était sa vie familiale d'autrefois...

_**Chapitre 4, fini! J'avoue que c'était un peu mielleux et que Sasuke a beaucoup dévié de sa personnalité originale... Je me suis laissée emporter, que voulez-vous? ^^'' **_

_**Mais je ne regrette pas et je ne changerai rien parce que, vu la situation et circonstances atténuantes, il peut se le permettre!:p**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je vous reverrais au prochain! ^^**_

_**(Pour lequel je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration, ceci étant dit! **_**T_T ****_)_**


	5. Le debut de la fin

Spycat

_**Voilà le chapitre 5. Contrairement aux autres chapitres, il est beaucoup plus court. En réalité, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver une idée pour ce chapitre. C'est un peu le "bouche-trou". Je sais qu'il y a un mois j'avais une idée précise en tête, mais je l'ai oubliée et pas moyen de la retrouver! Alors voici un chapitre moins passionnant et plus court que les autres, je pourrais presque dire bâclé!**_

_**Je m'excuse pour ça et vous promets que les derniers chapitres seront dignes de ce nom et rehausseront la qualité du récit.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi mon récit, sachez que cela me fait plaisir. J'espère vous avoir à mes côtés pour les quelques chapitres restants! ^^**_

_Chapitre 5: Le début de la fin_

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'un mois que je voyageais en compagnie de la Team Hebi. Lorsque j'avais senti que les gellules de mon corps commençaient à lentement cesser de faire effet, je fus forcée de me retirer, assez loin pour qu'ils ne sentent pas l'apparition soudaine d'une source de chakra inconnue, et en ingurgiter une nouvelle dose, qui assurerait ma transformation, sans interruption, durant encore un mois.

Il faudrait que je commence à penser au moyen de faire revenir Sasuke à Konoha...

Notre voyage continuait sans la moindre embûche, c'en était presque ennuyant. Est-ce que Sasuke avait la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle il devait rechercher Itachi? A nous regarder, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être un groupe de voyageurs sans but précis. Bon, au moins on passait assez inaperçus.

Depuis l'incident avec la famille Minami, j'avais réussi à resserrer mes liens avec Sasuke. Toutes les nuits, nous dormions ensemble. Quant c'était à lui de veiller, je dormais auprès de lui, la tête sur ses jambes et quand c'était mon tour, je lui prêtais mon dos en guise d'oreiller. On donnait l'impression d'être des amis de longue date, le maître et son fidèle ami. Karin crevait de jalousie, à mon plus grand bonheur...

Cette situation me convenait parfaitement et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il découvre qui j'étais réellement. Cela, sans compter sur l'efficacité des ninjas de Konoha...

Une belle matinée, alors que nous venions de nous mettre en route, j'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Et pas le genre qu'on éprouve le matin en se réveillant dans son confortable lit de velours. Cette fois, c'était puissant, agressif... opressant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, mes poumons se bloquèrent et je fus incapable de respirer. Le paysage se mit à tourner et je chancelai. Le malaise disparut aussitôt qu'il apparut. La Team Hebi l'avait bien sûr remarqué, mais il firent semblant de rien. Nous nous remîmes en marche. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé.

Tout se passa bien ensuite, jusqu'au moment où nous nous arrêtâmes pour faire une halte au bord d'une rivière. Là, le malaise me reprit, plus puissant encore et cette fois accompagné de mon instinct, qui me hurlait de partir loin d'ici. Que se passait-il encore? Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le coin, même pas une biche égarée. Cette fois, Suigetsu me lança un regard inquiet, Jûgo essaya d'établir le contact avec moi et même Karin s'arrêta de frotter ses lunettes. Je vis Sasuke lever nonchalamment la tête et regarder longuement dans la forêt. Il cherchait la source de mon trouble. Leur souci pour mon bien-être me toucha et je fis un énorme effort pour calmer mon instinct devenu incontrôlable.

Quelques heures après, alors que nous venions de nous remettre en route, je compris ce qui avait causé mes malaises. Je le sentis entrer sur mon territoire, la zone que couvraient parfaitement mes sens les plus développés. Cette fois, pas de respiration coupée ou d'instinct devenu sauvage. Juste une odeur menaçante et à la fois familière. La phase de prévention était terminée et à laissé place à la phase d'action. Je m'arrêtai sur place, tournée en direction de l'odeur. La Team Hebi, prise de court, en fit de même. Ils se rapprochait à grands pas. J'allais enfin voir celui qui me traquait depuis ce matin...

Lorsque les buissons devant moi frémirent, j'étais déjà depuis longtemps prête. J'étais en posture d'attaque, au cas il était mal-intentionné. La Team Hebi fut surprise par le bruit firent un bond en arrière, tous à l'exception de Sasuke. Celui-là, quoiqu'il arrivait, il était toujours prêt à tout... Ils fixèrent longuement le buisson d'où je savais depuis longtemps qu'il allait sortir.

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un énorme guépard. Lui aussi était beaucoup plus grand que ses semblables, bien que largement plus petit que moi. Je relâchai ma posture d'attaque aussitôt. Si c'est lui qu'on a envoyé, c'est qu'il avait un message à transmettre. Il a été choisi pour sa vitesse et non ses capacités au combat. Je m'assis et le regardai. Voyant ma posture, la Team Hebi se détendit un peu aussi, sans poura autant baisser sa garde.

-Sakura Haruno?-demanda le guépard d'un voix grave en me fixant.

J'acquiesçai tout en faisant de mon mieux pour empêcher Jûgo de faire irruption dans mon cerveau juste à ce moment-ci.

-Je viens du village caché de Konoha. J'ai un message du Hokage pour vous.-continua-t-il.-Elle vous somme de revenir au plus vite, faute de quoi elle devra envoyer un troupe à votre recherche.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir avant que mon stock de gellules ne soit épuisé.-répondit Sakura.-Ni même avant d'avoir réussi à convaincre Sasuke Uchiwa de revenir.

-Le Maître Hokage m'a dir que vous diriez cela et m'a aussi précisé de vous répondre dans ce cas, je cite: "Sakura, tu as intérêt à revenir au plus vite, sinon les sanctions seront lourdes! Tu as volé des armes top secrètes de Konoha et t'est enfuie pou rechercher un hors-la-loi. Rien que pour ceci je pourrais te considérer comme déserteur! Abandone ce que tu fais et rentre tout de suite! Tu as exactement trois jours, après quoi, j'envoi les renforts!". Voilà, la citation s'achève ici. Avez-vous une réponse pour le Maître Hokage?-me demanda le guépard.

-Oui. La voici: "Pardonnez-moi Maître Tsunade, mais je ne tiendrai pas compte de vos mises en garde. Je suis assez adulte que pour m'occuper de ma propre personne et pour pouvoir mener une mission comme celle-ci à bien. Je ne reviendrai que quand celle-ci sera un succès.". Ce sera tout.-répondit Sakura.

Le guépard me regarda une dernière fois, jeta un coup d'oeil à le Team Hebi puis s'en alla. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de mon territoire. Une fois cela fait, je m'étirai et bâillai.

-Mais c'était quoi cette histoire?!-s'exclama Karin.-Alors comme ça, t'as tout un monde animal à toi qui te poursuit? On aura droit à un zoo la prochaine fois?

Suigetsu me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Faute de pouvoir exterminer des rivaux, les animaux lui conviendraient. Surtout s'ils étaient comme moi... Jûgo me lança un regard interrogateur. "Je suis dans le merde."-pensai-je. Il traduit aussitôt, utilisant néanmoins un language plus poli. Sasuke ne broncha pas et se remit en route. On le suivit tous, sans mot dire.

Une fois la nuit tombée, chacun alla se coucher. Sasuke était le premier de garde et il s'absenta. Lorsqu'il revint, les autres dormaient déjà et moi-même étais plongée dans un demi-sommeil. Il s'assit à mes côtés, comme chaque nuit. Je posai ma tête dans ses bras et bâillai. Il commença à me carresser la tête. Voilà qui était inhabituel... Inconsciemment, je me mis à ronronner.

-Si t'as des problèmes, on t'aidera. Après tout, t'es un des membres de la Team Hebi.-dit-il.

Ah bon, il vient vraiment de dire ça? Ou c'est juste mon rêve qui est si agréable? Après tout, je rêve chaque nuit de lui...

_**Inutile de préciser que c'est la fin du chapitre, vous êtes au bas de la page et il ne reste plus rien à lire... :p**_

_**Je m'excuse encore pour la longueur et la qualité de ce chapitre. Les restants seront meilleurs, je vous le promets.**_

_**Pour info, je pense que je clôturerai cette fic davs deux chapitres... A une prochaine fois, j'espère! ^^**_


	6. Le retour forcé

Spycat

_**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le chapitre 7 sera la fin,mais juste pour le plaisir, je ferai un petit épilogue (et quand je dis petit, c'est petit! =p) J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire et vous ne serez pas déçus, justmenet à la fin! Allez, sans autre détours, je vous présente, Spycat chapitre 6! Enjoy! ^^**_

_Chapitre 6: Le retour forcé_

Après le départ de l'envoyé de Konoha, je pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour les ennuis à venir. Je parvins à me débarrasser des autres gellules que j'avais dans le corps. Dans trois jours, je reprendrais ma véritable forme et règlerais cette histoire comme il se doit. Je ne permettrait pas à la Team Hebi de tuer le groupe de renforts. Mais je protègerai cette équipe coûte que coûte. Au final, déserteurs et hors-la-loi ou pas, on finissait par s'attacher à ce groupe.

Suigetsu et ses réactions démesurées étaient toujours drôles. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, même inconsciemment, il parvenait à remonter le moral de la personne concernée.

Jûgo était un être extrêmement gentil et attentionné quand il s'agissait des animaux et des humains bien. Depuis que j'étais là, pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu perdre son sang-froid.

Même Karin et son mauvais caractère étaient attachants. Et puis son attachement à Sasuke, qu'il savait insensible à ses efforts, me rappelait un peu moi avant.

Quand à Sasuke, c'est pour lui que j'ai fait tout ça. Il aura beau essayer de nous décourager, ni Naruto, ni moi, ni même les autres qui l'ont connu, ne renoncerons à lui! On a vécu trop de choses ensemble. On a grandi ensemble, on s'est battus ensemble. On a même mis nos vies en danger pour les deux autres! Il n'y a rien à faire, ce lien était trop fort et il ne pourrait jamais le trancher. Si lui est parvenu à nous oublier, on parviendra aussi à le faire se souvenir de nous!

On est amis....

Les membres de la Team Hebi se rendirent vite compte des changements dans mon comportement. Sans rien dire, ils se préparèrent pour un combat qu'ils savaient imminent. Ils allaient se battre. Pour moi. Pour l'équipe. Ils ne réagirent même pas négativement lorsqu'ils sentirent des émanations de chakra venant de moi. Ils firent semblant de rien. Je pense qu'ils étaient aussi forts curieux de comprendre enfin ce qui se passait réellement.

Au bout du deuxième jour, nous nous arrêtâmes dans une vallée, traversée par un petit cours d'eau. Sasuke nous dit d'une voix calme et décidée que nous camperions ici pendant les deux jours avenir. Il était donc décidé à attendre l'ennemi ici et à l'affronter directement. J'eus un pincement au coeur en me disant que j'étais la responsable de cet affrontement. Et si ce que je faisais n'était pas la solution? Ne serait-ce pas plus prudent de me rendre et obéir aux ordres?

-Les membres de la Team Hebi n'obéissent qu'aux ordres de Sasuke.-dit soudain Jûgo, tout en me tournant le dos.

Les trois autres levèrent la tête, puis nous regardèrent à tour de rôle. Karin leva les yeux au ciel et Suigetsu souffla d'exaspération.

-T'allais gentiment te rendre à ton zoo?-demanda Karin, sur un ton narquois.-Comme un minou bien élevé qui obéit à son maître?

-Franchement, ça fait des semaines que j'attends un combat digne de ce nom! Tu vas pas tout gâcher quand même?!-s'écria Suigetsu.

Je souris intérieurement. C'était leur façon de me faire comprendre qu'ils me soutenaient. Je poussais un petit grognement pour leur signifier qu'il n'était absolument pas question de ça. Suigetsu éclata d'un rire satisfait et même Karin eut un sourire en coin. Je sentis Jûgo me faire une petite tape sur le côté. Sasuke ne broncha pas, concentré sur la forêt. Mais allaient-ils réagir aussi positivement lorsqu'ils seront qui je suis réellement.

Nous passâmes la nuit sur place. La soirée avait été assez agitée et, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un bout de temps, Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient de nouveau disputés. Jûgo avait calmement regardé la scène, tout en nourrissant un oisillon, qui me regardait avec effroi. Sasuke s'était retiré dans la forêt pour réfléchir. Je l'y avais très rapidement rejoint. Il fixait l'horizon, sans portant chercher quelque chose de précis.

-C'est demain que ça va se passer?-demanda-t-il.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qui devait arriver, il avait son propre avis. Il s'attendait à un combat, avait un moment précis en tête et se disait qu'il n'y aurait vraisemblablement pas de vainqueur.

-Et on ne saura rien de la vérité avant ce moment?-me voyant hocher, il continua:-J'espère que la vérité vaut la peine qu'on mette nos vies en danger pour elle.

Je miaulai un coup, tout en touchant sa main pendue du museau. Il inspira une dernière fois, puis sans plus dire, retourna avec moi au campement, où ils dormaient déjà tous. S'il y avait bien une particularité à la Team Hebi, c'est celle de s'endormir incroyablement vite, ni'mporte où, n'importe quand et même s'il n'y avait aucun d'entre eux de garde...

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par le même sentiment opressant que celui qui m'avait prise lorsque le guépard de Konoha était venu. Mais cette fois, il était beaucoup plus fort. Je fus incapable de bouger ou émettre un son pendant plusieurs minutes. Je faillis m'étouffer. Aussitôt que ce sentiment passa, je les sentis entrer dans mon territoire. Ils étaient dix, les uns plus puissants que les autres. Et ils arriveraient dans une heure environ, surtout à ce rythme. La question était, aller à leur rencontre seule, ou réveiller la Team Hebi?

J'eus ma réponse aussitôt, lorsque j'entendis Sasuke appeler les autres. Comme il dormait contre moi, il avait du sentir que j'étais crispée et cela avait du l'éveiller. Les trois autres commencèrent à se préparer. Jûgo les avait informés qu'ils avaient une heure.

Nous attendions depuis plusieurs minutes leur arrivée. JE ne comprenais pas, lorsque je les avais ressenti, ils étaient sous les effets de la gellule, raison pour laquelle j'avais eu mon malaise. Mais à présent, la sensation que dix sources de chakra se dirigeant vers nous était dominante. A quoi ils jouaient à utiliser à tort et à travers ces gellules?! Ils approchaient très vite. Encore quarante minutes...

Trente...

Vingt... La tensions commençait à monter au sein de la Team Hebi, qui les avaient enfin senti approcher.

Dix... Nous nous tournâmes tous les cinq vers la forêt d'en face, d'où ils allaient sortir.

Cinq...

Un groupe de dix ninja fit irruption dans la plaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à nous. Chacun portait un bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha. Mon coeur se serra lorsque j'eus confirmation de mes inquiétudes... Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino et Naruto. Maître Tsunade avait bien envoyé l'élite de Konoha, juste pour s'assurer que j'allais revenir...

Mon coeur se serra encore plus lorsque je vis du coin de l'oeil le mouvement quasi imperceptible de Sasuke. Il venait de terminer d'observer ses adversaires et comprit qui manquait à l'appel.

Soudain, je fus prise de tremblements. Le signe non trompeur que je reprenais mon apparence véritable. Aucun de mes transformations n'étaient douloureuses, elles étaient justes pénibles à voir. Je sentis mes membres se raccourcir et se raffermir. Je perdis ma souplesse pour laisser place à la puissance de mes membres d'humaine. Les endroits d'où me fourrure s'était retirée me semblèrent vides et j'eus froid. Je me sentis aussi plus vulnérable lorsque je perdis l'usage de mes sens, si aïguisés avant. Je me redressai et regardai à tour de rôle mes amis de Konoha, imperturbables à la scène, ainsi que la Team Hebi, qui n'en revenait pas.

-Ah! Je savais qu'elle était pas nette, celle-là!-s'exclama Suigetsu.

-La ferme imbécile, tu la voulais avec nous dès le début!-rétorqua Karin, puis me regardant à nouveau, elle enchaîna:-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es Sakura Haruno, la disciple de Tsunade.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de regarder Sasuke. Bien qu'aucun sentiment n'était visible sur son visage, fermé comme d'habitude, je le savais trahi. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Je ne sais pas s'il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment un animal, mais il était clair qu'il pensait que je n'avais aucun lien avec son passé. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi avoir dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un? Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que j'étais confuse. Et furieuse. Tout se passait si bien jusqu'à présent, pourquoi fallait-il tout gâcher?!

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là?-demandai-je à l'adresse de mes amis, tout en essayant de contenir ma fureur. Ce n'était pas leur faute après tout.

-On est là pour te ramener. Et Sasuke avec.-répondit Naruto.

-Comment t'as pu partir comme ça?!-s'exclama Ino.-Non seulement tu as volé un projet top secret de Konoha, mais tu es partie sans autorisation, effectuer une mission classée trop dangereuse pour toi!

-Dangereuse? Tu oublies ma position!-rétorqua Sakura. En effet, elle était classée parmi les ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha, à quelques pas de décrocher sa place parmi les Anbu.

-Sakura, tu as beau être puissante, ça ne change rien. La Hokage a officiellement décrété que toutes les missions concernant la Team Hebi et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient à présent confiées aux Anbu.-dit Neji.-Or, même si tu passais Anbu, tu ne seras tout de même pas autorisée à partir dans ces missions. Naruto et toi être trop proches du sujet concerné, c'est normal!

-Bizarrement, Naruto est là, cette fois encore! Et évité de considérer Sasuke comme un "sujet".-souffla Sakura entre ses dents.-Tu vas pas le disséquer d'ici peu, non?

-Si Naruto est là, c'est parce que cette mission consiste avant tout à te ramener toi!-expliqua Shikamaru.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus à dix? Je ne représente pas une si grande menace, tout de même!-répliqua la kunoichi.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas besoin qu'on lui explique la situation. Contrairement à Sasuke, elle s'est parfaitement liée d'amitié avec la promotion de sa génération. Alors quand c'était elle qui était en danger, n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait accouru à son secours. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal Tsunade n'aurait envoyé qu'une unité de trois membres à sa recherche, mais là, elle était en compagnie de la Team Hebi, qui représentait une réelle menace pour Konoha.

Sakura sentait l'équipe derrière elle de plus en plus tendue. Il serait temps pour elle de s'expliquer... Elle fit volte-face et se planta entre les deux camps.

-En temps normal, jamais je n'aurais dit ce genre de choses. Mais la situation a évolué depuis.-commença-t-elle.-Lorsque j'ai pris ces gellules pour m'enfuir avec, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête: ramener coûte que coûte Sasuke.

J'étais persuadée qu'en restant avec vous, il serait toujours exposé au danger et que vous ne surveilleriez pas ses arrières. Je pensais que seule moi pouvais protéger ses arrières, tandis qu'il combattait avec Naruto sur le front. Je me trompais...

Après ces semaines passées avec vous, je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez tout autant aptes à l'aider et à être à ses côtés que nous. Même plus, puisque vous semblez mieux le comprendre que nous.

En réalité, vous êtes des gens justes, malgré votre réputation. Je sais que ce que je vous dis ne doit vous faire ni chaud ni froid, mais je tiens à m'expliquer. Je dois dire que j'ai appris pas mal à votre sujet au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Suigetsu, malgré ton caractère imprévisible et ta soif perpétuelle de combats, tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter en cas de besoin.

Jûgo, bien que tu sois décrit comme quelqu'un de psychologiquement instable, tu es plus "humain" que la majorité des gens que je connaisse.

Et puis Karin, en temps normal, je t'aurai considérée comme une rivale et on n'aurait pas arrêté le crêpage de chignon. Mais en réalité, tu comprends mieux Sasuke que moi et tu pourras plus l'aider.

Je suis désolée de m'être immiscée dans vos affaires et d'avoir chamboulé une partie de vos plans. Mais je jure que ceci ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Dorénavant, je veillerai personnellement à ce que le village de Konoha et la Team Hebi n'aient aucune interaction. Et que si cela arrive, aucun ninja de Konoha ne se mettra en travers de votre chemin. Si vous ne vous attaquez jamais au Village Caché de la Feuille, directement ou indirectement, vous pouvez compter sur le fait que nous ne vous mettrons pas de bâtons dans les roues.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et j'espère que vous me laisserez partir, moi et les autres, sans devoir nous battre.

Je m'éloignai lentement d'eux, sans pourtant les quitter du regard. Ils semblaient à la fois perdus et pensifs. Je m'arrêtai en voyant Suigetsu faire un petit geste en direction de son sabre. Il voulait vraiment se battre? Karin et Jûgo le remarquèrent aussi et se mirent en position d'attaque. J'entendis mes compagnons de Konoha en faire de même dans mon dos. Je me raidis et vérifiai d'être au milieu des deux groupes. Hors de question qu'ils s'entre-tuent!

Sans mot dire, Sasuke fit volte face et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. La Team Hebi, affichant cette fois une mine clairement désemparée, se dépêcha d'en faire autant, sans pour autant nous quitter des yeux. Ce n'est qu'une fois à une distance respectable qu'ils nous tournèrent le dos et disparurent dans la forêt.

Ils étaient partis. J'avais raté ce qui avait été la plus belle des occasions de ramener Sasuke. De le récupérer... Je sentis comme un trou béant à l'intérieur de moi. Cette fois, mon échec était beaucoup plus cuisant. Et plus douloureux. A cause de ma promesse, je venais de perdre un de mes amis les plus précieux à tout jamais. Encore faut-il qu'il n'ait été qu'un ami...

Sans même jeter un regard à mes compagnons et amis d'enfance, je me dirigeai dans la direction opposée de celle de la Team Hebi. Nos routes se séparaient de nouveau. Cette fois, pour toujours...

_**Comme dit plus haut, stop au blabla inutile. Je vous demande juste une ou deux pitites reviews pour rendre ma vie un peu plus jolie! ^^'**_

_**Arigatô minna! Jâne! ^^**_


	7. La dernière rencontre

Spycat

_**Pour comencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai qu'il m'a fallu afin de poster le chapitre 6. Mon portable a rendu l'âme une bonne fois pour toutes et ça a été galère de récupérer toutes mes histoires. Mais je suis contente, j'ai de nouveau tout et tout est intact! ^^**_

_**J'ai eu des réponses très agréables pour le chapitre précédent, qui a apparemment plus plu que déplu (imaginez ma joie! **_**=]****_ ). On m'a aussi dit que certains avaient des questions. N'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser parce qu'il y a une chance que tout ne se clarifie pas dans ce chapitre..._ ^^'**

_**J'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience, et en attendant... bonne lecture! **_**=)**

_Chapitre 7: La dernière rencontre_

Notre retour à Konoha se fit sans embûches. L'accueil qui m'était réservé n'était pas des plus chalereux et les sanctions lourdes. Tous les hauts-gradés de Konoha qui me connaissaient ou me fréquentaient avaient été extrêmement déçus par mon comportement. Maître Tsunade décida elle-même de ma sanction, toutefois aidés par le conseil des anciens. Je fus condamnée à un mois d'isolation, en prison temporaire, pour vol de documents classés top secret. Pour fuite du village avec ces documents en ma possession afin de les utiliser dans un but personnel, j'eus droit à trois mois d'enfermement chez moi, sans ordre de mission. Enfin, pour avoir fréquenté pendant plusieurs semaines un groupe de criminels dangereux, je fus suspendue de mes devoirs de ninja et interdite de quitter le territoire de Konoha pour encore cinq mois. En gros, j'ai été condamnée à neuf mois d'inactivité et obligée de rester dans le village. Cela ne me dérangeait pas tellement en soi. Le plus pénible dans l'histoire était le regard des gens.

A chaque fois que je passais en rue, ils se mirent en petits groupes pour discuter de ce que j'avais fait et de quelle manière j'avais été sanctionnée. Quant à mes supérieurs, je voyais clairement qu ej'avais descendu dans leur estime et qu'ils ne me faisaient plus autant confiance.

Même lorsque je repris les missions, je n'étais plus assignée à celles de haut niveau. Je n'allais que dans les missions de rang B et C, et généralement seulement en tant que renfort. Ma crédibilité a été détruite en même pas deux mois de temps. Il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour me refaire un nom et une place dans la société.

Cela fait à présent deux ans depuis mon périple avec la Team Hebi. Il m'aura fallu beaucoup de patience pour redevenir la Sakura d'avant aux yeux de mes compatriotes. A présent, je revis comme avant. Les temps sont plus calmes, les missions moins nobreuses. On n'a pas entendu de nouvelles de la Team Hebi depuis lors et on ne savait pas ce que Uchiwa Itachi devenait. Maître Tsunade, depuis que je lui avais exposé ma discussion avec la Team Hebi, avait fait de son mieux pour respecter les termes de notre accord. En réalité, elle m'a même nommée responsable des négotiations avec eux, au cas où on devait les rencontrer.

Naruto avait été nommé Hokage depuis que maître Tsunade avait cédé sa place. J'eus une promotion et je devins la négotiatrice avec toutes les puissances étrangères. Naruto épousa Hinata, qui avait ouvert un orphelinat afin de recueillir enfants abandonnés ou dont les parents avaient été tués au combat. Elle leur y apprenait à vivre en tant que hommes et femmes normaux, mais les prépara aussi à leur future entrée à l'Académi des Ninjas. Shikamaru épousa Ino et ils devinrent tous les deux professeurs à l'Académie. Chôji reprit l'affaire familiale. Kiba aidait sa famille à la cabine de vétérinaire. Shino travaillait avec son père sur un projet étrange concernant les insectes. Une sorte d'étude. Neji et Tenten, qui furent les premiers à se marier, devinrent les premiers Anbu, dont ils assurraient à présent la formation. Lee avait ouvert une école d'arts martiaux. Bien que nous fussions "retraités" du monde ninja, cela ne nous empêchait pas d'aller de temps à autre dans des missions plus périlleuses. L'orgueil et la volonté de garder notre renommée, je pense...

Je revenais d'une visite de courtoisie avec but diplomatique, lorsque je fus surprise par un bruissement de feuilles presque impreceptible. Il parvenait du buisson juste à côté de moi. Que je ne l'aie pas remarqué jusqu'à présent venait du mes trois nuits blanches passées à éplucher les documents de Suna, afin de trouver un détail insignifiant, mais que Naruto voulait absolument. Je me maudis néanmoins de mon manque de vigilance. Surtout que, vu le calme de ces derniers mois, je ne voyageais que légèrement armée! Je m'arrêtai instantanément et, serrant les documents contre moi, regardai en direction du buisson. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai plus été en mission, ça me dérouillerait un peu...

-T'allais m'attaquer, Midori?-demanda une voix familière.-Enfin, "Sakura Haruno" est plus correct j'pense.

-Suigetsu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!-m'exclamai-je. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-La Team Hebi a besoin de ton aide. Si Karin savait que je suis ici, elle me tuerait!-répondit-il.-Vois-tu, on a été mêlés à une bagarre il y a quelques jours et Sasuke a été blessé. Rien de très grave, juste une égratignure. Mais le problème est , qu'il ne s'est plus réveillé depuis. Il se contente de gémir et se retourner sur sa couche, sans se réveiller. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es un médecin réputé. Tu pourras donc l'aider, non?

Bien sûr que je le pouvais. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour me décider à le faire. Pour une fois que Sasuke avait besoin de moi...

Nous arrivâmes au bord d'une grotte, juste hors de la frontière de Konoha, à l'aube. Nous y entrâmes. Jûgo était assis dans un coin, à l'entrée de la grotte, et ne fut que peu surpris par ma venue. Plus loin dans la grotte, j'entendis quelqu'un respirer avec difficulté. Je pus bientôt distinguer, à la lumière d'un feu, Karin penchée au-dessus de Sasuke et changeant le tissu humide sur son front. Elle était vraiment désemparée et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps. Me voyant arriver, son teint pâle vira aussitôt au rouge.

-Suigetsu, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel?!-s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle-même.-On avait convenu de ne pas l'amener!

-Ouais, sauf que quand on en avait décidé, Sasuke n'étais pas à moitié mourant!-répliqua Suigetsu.-D'toute façon, maintenant qu'elle est là, laisse-la faire son boulot!

Karin s'écarta de mauvaise volonté. Visiblement, sous ma forme humaine, elle me détestait encore plus que lorsque la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées sous ma forme animale.

Je m'approchai de Sasuke et enlevai le tissu sur son front. Il était fiévreux. Je vérifiai son pouls, palpai sa gorge et son torse.

-Vous avez été pris dans un orage? Ou tombés dans un lac très froid?-demandai-je.

-Les gars qu'on a affrontés, l'un était spécialiste Suiton et l'autre se battait avec de techniques qui relevaient de la glace.-répondit Suigetsu.

-Et Sasuke avait été le seul à combattre?

-Bah ouais, on a à peine eu le temps de les voir qu'il les avait déjà achevés! Ils ont juste eu le temps de l'égratigner avec une de leur techniques.

-Bon, écoutez-moi. Karin, j'ai besoin que tu lui trouves des vêtements secs au plsu vite. Jûgo et Suigetsu, va falloir trouver un moyen de le laver avec de l'eau chaude. Tant que vous préparez ça, je le faites vite. Il a une pneumonie.

Il ne m'était absolument pas difficile de soigner une pneumonie. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas de médicaments sous la main pour un traitement prolongé, je devais faire avec les moyens du bord. Surtout si je devais partir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Ils revinrent chacun rapidement avec ce que je leur avais demandé. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour le soigner. Une fois que les deux hommes finirent de le laver et l'habiller, ils le déposèrent à nouveau auprès du feu. Je fis une dernière vérification.

-Voilà. A partir d'ici, je te laisse t'en occuper, Karin. Il suffit juste de veiller à ce que sa fièvre ne remonte pas.-expliquai-je.-Il ira bien d'ici deux ou trois jours. J'ai fait ce que j'ai à faire. Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le voulez, aucun autre ninja de Konoha ne viendra vous déranger.

Sans attendre le moindre mot de leur part, je partis. Inutile de pousser leur sens de l'hospitalité plus on se voyait, mieux c'était pour nous tous. Vu notre situation, impossible de se fréquenter normalement.

Une semaine après l'incident, par une nuit alors que je rentrais chez moi, j'eus l'impression qu'on m'appelait. Il y avait en effet une ombre plus loin dans la rue. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je le suivis. Je devais être cruellement en manque d'action pour tomber dans un piège si évident...

L'ombre me mena jusqu'aux portes de Konoha, puis plus loin dans la forêt. A la sortie du vilage, je m'étais arrêtée. Il ne faudrait pas pousser la chance aussi loin... Mais en entendant l'ombre souffler clairement "Sakura", je changeai d'avis et le poursuivis. Il m'emmena jusqu'à une clairière. L'ombre disparut et je vis plus loin, une silhouette sombre appuyée contre un arbre. Je m'approchai doucement. Lorsque nous n'étions plus séparés que par deux mètres, je m'arrêtai. Les nuages devant la lune s'écartèrent et les pâles rayons illuminèrent le visage de l'individu en question.

-Sasuke...

-J'ai entendu dire que c'est toi qui m'avais soigné il y a une semaine?-demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Les reflets de la lune le changeaient. Ils mettaient en avant les cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits un peu tirés. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas eu droit à une nuit sans soucis?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?-demandai-je d'un seul trait, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

-Je suis là pour te remercier. Et te demander une faveur.-dit-il.-La Team Hebi et moi-même avons besoin de ton aide.

-Pourquoi?

-Nous manquons cruellement d'informations sur Akatsuki, ses agissements et Itachi.

-Et tu veux que je t'en procure?

-Tu es bien la chargée de négotiations de Konoha? En échange de ces informations et de l'autorisation pour mon équipe de traverserlibrement ce pays, la Team Hebi s'engage à venir en aide au Village Caché de la Feuille. De quelque manière que ce soit.

-Tu proposes une alliance temporaire?

-Oui. Une alliance secrète. Il suffit qu'il n'y ait que Naruto, toi et moi au courant de cette hsitoire. Encore mieux... seulement toi et moi.

-Cela sous-entend que vous n'attaquerez aucun membre du village?

-Si la réciproque nous est promise. Avons-nous un accord? Ou as-tu besoin de temps pour y réfléchir?

-Je en vois aucun contre-argument à cette entente secrète.

-Mais?

-Rien, je réfléchissais juste.

-Tu n'y vois aucun profit personnel, c'est ça? Je suis désolé, mais après avoir passé un mois avec toi comme animal de compagnie, il m'est difficile de te voir comme une femme.-me lança Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel! Je ne cherche pas le profit personnel partout, contrairement à toi! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais vue autrement que comme un boulet!

Je m'apprêtais à partir, lorsqu'il me retint par le bras. J'essayai de me dégager de sa prise trop forte. Il ne me le permit pas.

-Je n'ai pas dit que _jamais_ je ne te considérerai comme une femme. Avons-nous un accord, oui ou non?-me demanda-t-il, sans me lâcher pour autant.

-Oui, mais lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal!

-Très bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te contacterai de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu vois une ombre dans la nuit, c'est que ce sera moi qui t'appelle pour un échange d'informations.-dit-il en relâchant mon bras.

-Comme tu veux.-répondis-je.

-Parfait. Et le voici scellé, notre accord.

Il m'attrapa par la nuque et m'attira avec vigueur vers lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, après quoi, il disparut aussitôt. Je ne réalisai pas ce qui venait d'arriver. J'entendis un vague "Et t'as pas intérêt à me trahir!", puis plus rien. Je rentrai chez moi, sonnée comme j'étais. Etait-ce... un nouveau départ?

_PV de l'auteur:_

A partir de ce jour-là, Sakura Haruno, Jûnin du village caché de Konoha et négotiateur officiel du même village s'est faufilée une ou deux nuits par mois hors du village à la rencontre d'un inconnu, un déserteur avec qui elle échangeait des informations. Jamais le village n'a été au courant de ces transactions. Et lorsque, au bout d'un an, la kunoichi citée plus haut avait semblé prendre certaines rondeurs, elle disparut du village et ne revint que deux ans après, accompagnée d'un petite fille aux cheveux noires, avec de grands yeux verts. Personne n'a jamais su qui était exactement le père de l'enfant, même si certains avaient eu leurs doutes.

Cinq années après ces évènements, la disciple du 5ème Hokage prit sa retraite du monde ninja et déménagea hors du village de Konoha, loin du monde de combats et de violence. Elle y a emmené sa fille. On dit que le père de l'enfant finit par les y rejoindre et qu'ils y vivent toujours, enfin débarrassés de ce monde si noir...

_**Voilà la toute fin de l'histoire! J'avoue, le happy-end est trop tendre... Pas de feux d'artifices, de scène déchirante, de déclaration pulpeuse... Mais va falloir faire avec, paske moi j'aime! 8-)**_

_**Un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, ça m'a fait très plaisir! C'était ma première fic en chapitres et j'y ai pris goût. Je pense en faire d'autres. Mais d'abord, je termine celles en cours pour les publier aussi.**_

_**A très bientôt j'espère, merci et au revoir à tout le monde! ^^**_

_**Yeti-chan.**_

_**PS: Si vous avez des questions sur la fic, des passages que vous n'avez pas compris, des idées ou autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. C'est possible que je me sois emmêlée parfois les pinceaux et qu'il y ait des passages pas très clairs. Ca me fera plaisir de vous expliquer, alors n'hésitez pas! ^^ Je suis à l'écoute de toutes les questions et remarques et je vais tenter de répondre à toutes! **_**=)**

_**PPS: Je vais poster un chapitre épilogue, juste pour le fun. A vous de trouver le lien avec la fic! **_**;-)**

_**Je vous embrasse tous et merci encore de m'avoir soutenue!**_** =)**


End file.
